


A Rush To The Head

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Alice is feeling all a muchness on the balcony.





	A Rush To The Head

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: Balcony Sex

It had been a flight of fancy.

A moment of muchness that had flurried through her as she gazed out into the night and heard the Hatter's slow footsteps behind her. It put her in mind of another night, on another balcony not too far away. She had often wondered, when she returned Above and even after she had returned Below, if his tentative stance with his hat under one arm meant the same in Underland as it did in England.

Did Underlandian's court? Did she care? No, not really.

She cared about Tarrant. His gapped toothed smiles and lisping riddles, his deep brogue and fiery eyes. She cared about and_ for_ all of him. Often she was struck with such wicked thoughts. Thoughts fuelled by the chittering laughter of the Chattaway sisters, and by scandalous whispers behind modest fans. She had seen a lot on her travels Above. Experienced many different cultures, not all of whom were as prudish as the English. She dreamt dreams of Tarrant that had her waking flushed and panting. Wet and aching between her legs. She wanted.

Alice turned, leaning back against the balcony. The marble pressed into the small of her back. She smiled and Tarrant smiled back at her. His hat was under his arm again and her breath hitched. She tried not to show it outwardly, Tarrant was fond of her muchness and she was determined to show just how muchy she could be when she put her mind to it.

"Alice?" The gentle lisp was accompanied by a head tilt.

"Hatter?"

"You have that look about you again." His grin tugged the corners of his mouth wide and he stepped closer.

Alice bit her lip. "And what look would that be, exactly?" A few more steps, her heart beat faster, she focused on keeping herself from running forward by gripping onto the balcony.

"That particular look." Said the Hatter, his eyes darkening with mirth. "That means you, my dear, are up to something." She watched his steps until he was within reach of her. Then he stopped, one ridiculous eyebrow quirked at her. "What are you plotting?"

"Hatter...you know you're my dearest friend?" Alice wanted to test the waters before she dived in.

"As you are mine." He looked at her with such fondness, she hoped it would last.

"And nothing would change that?" She asked.

Tarrant's bow tie drooped and his smile faded. "Of course not, Alice. Is everything alright?"

"I hope so." Her voice was too breathy but she couldn't find it in herself to care. "I've been thinking of this for a while, and I can't stop. I need to know."

Before the Hatter had a chance to ask what she was talking about, Alice grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him down as she rose up on her toes. She pressed her lips to his, hoping he would respond. She could feel herself shaking but didn't know if it was from her desire for the Hatter or her fear that she was about to lose her best friend.

Then she was being pressed hard against the balcony. Thimbled fingers dug into her hips and sure lips coaxed her own into moving.

"Tarrant." She sighed his name as they parted, close enough that he still felt her breath upon his lips.

"Oh, mah bonnie." Tarrant rumbled back, then shook his head. When he spoke again the brogue was gone. "Is this what fills your head when you have that look Alice." He lisped softly, voice low. "If so you're welcome to have it anytime." His eyes were violet and locked on her lips. "Anytime around me at least."

This time he was the one pressing his lips to hers. Her hands were still gripped in his lapels and she couldn't help but let out a small noise of satisfaction at the fact that Tarrant seemed to have no quarrel with kissing her. No quarrel at all.

Alice pulled back sooner than she wanted to. The Hatter swayed forward for a moment in a way that told quite clearly that he thought it was too soon.

"You don't need to hide from me." One hand left his coat to gently cup his cheek. Tarrant's brow furrowed in confusion and Alice flushed at what she was about to say. "I...rather like the accent. You don't need to push it back. Not for me, Hatter." His eyes were almost violently violet and stared at her intensely, wonder and desire mixing together.

"On one condition." Alice nodded and he smiled. "You called me by name before. I would very much like it if you kept doing so."

She smirked a little and tugged him back against her by one lapel. "Tarrant."

He groaned and dove in for another kiss. This one was more desperate and Alice felt her body tingle from top to toe in response. Tarrant's tongue licked along her bottom lip and she gasped, letting him deepen the kiss. Their mouths slotted together perfectly and his tongue drew a needy moan from her as she was kissed properly, thoroughly.

This must be how a teapot feels. Alice thought, slightly deliriously. Liquid heat slowly trickling in and filling it up from the inside. She absently wondered if desire tasted like tea, or if that was just Tarrant.

When they broke for air, Tarrant placed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. All Alice could do was press him closer and feel. Even those hot, tempting dreams could not come close to preparing her for this. He nipped gently at her skin with his teeth and Alice arched her neck. She wanted more. More biting kisses, more gripping fingers, more Tarrant. She used her grip on him as leverage and pushed herself up so she was seated on the balcony. Her legs fell open, and she loosely hooked her feet around the back of his knees to pull him almost stumbling forward.

"Alice?" The brogue was back and she fought not to swoon into him. "If yer wantin' tae stop ye best tell me nauw." He breathed the words into the skin of her neck and she clung to him. "If yer no wantin' tae stop. Mayhap we best move this tae a bed." Tarrant pulled back enough to look at her. Alice made a pretty sight. Hair mussed and flush from her cheeks, down her neck and disappearing beneath her dress. The spot of skin he'd been worrying at was reddened and beginning to bruise. A dark coil of satisfaction sat within Tarrant at the thought that Alice now bore his mark.

"Actually. I rather like where we are." Alice's voice was a whisper, her scandalous thought made real and she watched Tarrant's eyes widen before a wicked smirk spread across his lips.

"Yer playin' with fire, sayin' things like that tae me. Dinnae think I wilnae take ye up on tha'."

Alice spread her legs wider and tugged the Hatter more firmly between them. "I mean what I say."

Tarrant growled and pushed her skirt up, frothy petticoats persuaded out of the way with one hand while he unbuttoned his trousers with the other. Then nimble fingers were skimming up her thighs and testing her readiness. She bucked against the pressure, a moan rising up through her throat unbidden. It felt hot and good and oh if he could just press a little harder right there.

"Ah lass, yer sae wet for me." Tarrant's voice was filled with awe.

"Tarrant." She whined, needing more but not really knowing what. "Hurry." He moaned at the sound of his name in her needy voice, gripped her thigh with his left and steadied his cock against her with his right. "Hang on tae me." Tarrant pushed forward. There was a moment of sharp stinging pain and a constant stretch and then she was full, his hips pressed flush against hers. Her entrance felt so tight around him but inside she felt so perfect. He stopped, stilled for a moment while her muscles flexed and tried to adjust. He pulled her legs up around him, setting her knees over his hips.

Alice crossed her ankles over to seat herself more securely, then leaned up to kiss Tarrant. She teased him, little presses of lips and flicks of her tongue until he finally devoured her mouth. His hips slid back and she clenched, not wanting him to leave her. Her actions earned a moan pushed into her mouth and his hips snapped back in. She couldn't hold the kiss, her head dropped back as her own moans were forced out with each thrust forward. It still stung a little, she felt stretched where there hips met but the discomfort was more than worth it for the pleasure now surging through her.

"Don't let go." She murmured and she made sure her own legs were locked tight around him before giving in to her fantasies and leaning back. Alice's back arched and her hands went to grip the balcony's edge again as she let her upper body relax. The blood rushed to her head as she dangled back over the edge, the ground far beneath her sent spinning with each of Tarrant's hard thrusts.

"Alice." He trusted that she knew what she wanted, her moans becoming loud enough that he would be surprised if they weren't heard. Tarrant had feared briefly when she leaned back but her legs were clamped tight about his hips and his fingers were most likely leaving bruises on hers already. He would not let her fall.


End file.
